cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Orange River
The Orange River, officially the Trotskyist Socialist Republic of the Orange River, is a third world banana republic located on the Xiang, or Orange River, in Asia. At this time The Orange River TSR controls only the city of Changsha and its immediate environs, but its leadership has expressed a desire to expand control of the region, primarily by military means. The Orange River TSR is a single party state. While claiming to be a meritocratic party, the Orange River Socialist Party (ORSP) has been controlled by members of the Carcajou for multiple generations. Since the professionalism of the party under Zhou Lai Carcajou, The Orange River has become best known for its expansionist policies and severe repression on the home front. The government seems to take pride in the fact that the freedom indices in the country decline every year. While previous members of the Carcajou family had been content to rule in an informal and almost feudal manner, Zhou Lai Carcajou adopted socialist rhetoric and began to build an organized bureaucracy and political identity. Control of the party passed on to his son, Deng Wen Carcajou. The current leader of the ORSP is Lin Biao Cartcajou History Blah blah blah blah Geography River and stuff, blah, blah Government and Politics Blah blah oppressive Military ''Early Paramilitary'' Upon the founding of The Orange River, the Standing Committee of the ORSP organized the Vanguard Armed Police (VAP) to ensure domestic tranquility and homefront security. While officially considered part of The Orange River Security Ministry, as opposed to being assigned to a specific military industry, members of the VAP were armed with automatic rifles, mortars, and rocket propelled grenades, leading most observers to classify them as a military force. With an initial strength of 50 the VAP provided sufficient to meet the early external defense needs of The Orange River. Also at the time The Orange River was aligned with the Anarchy Inc. collective, whose martial strength and massive nuclear weapon stockpile provided a protective umbrella. The VAP however provided ineffective at meeting internal security needs of the ORSP kleptocrats. Since the VAP were raised from the local population they proved reluctant to carry out some of the ORSP's more extreme repressive measures, with the rank and file of the VAP expressing dislike at the idea of harming their fellow country folk in such a manner. On 16 August 2012 the VAP was disbanded in Memo 77, issued by the Great Helmsman Carcajou and signed by the Standing Committee. ''Orange River Liberation Army'' ''Founding'' The Orange River Liberation Army (ORLA) was founded on 16 August 2012 when Great Helmsman Carcajou issued Memo 78. Memo 78 outlined the role of the ORLA as a force to ensure domestic tranquility and safety from foreign threats. In reality, with The Orange River now a full member of the Colossus commune foreign threats to The Orange River were minimal. Rather the ORLA was founded to serve as the ruthless tool of internal oppression that the VAP would not function as. In Memo 78 Former head of of the VAP, Bo Xilai, was named General Commissar of the ORLA. Helmsman Carcajou took the additional title of Supreme Commissar of the Orange Liberation Army. The ORLA differed from the VAP both in the quality of its weapons and the makeup of its personal. The ORLA was formed from 475 mercenaries hired by the ORSP. All the mercenaries were of Celtic descent, specifically chosen due to the historical difficulties Celts faced when integrating with a local population. In his 16 August 2012 address to the People's Congressional In his address to the People's Congressional Orange, General Commissar Bo Xilai stated that the addition of 475 Celts to the Changsha region was extremely advantageous as it made the Orange River Socialist Party the second most hated group in the country. He also stressed the extreme unlikeliness of the Celts integrating with the local population and refusing to carry out the proper social correct measures required by the ORSP. Economy blah blah Category:National Flags